Me Pertenece
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: Desde que eran niños, sabía que Alice era de su propiedad, nadie podría apartarla de su lado, ni siquiera su hermano. No la dejaría escapar jamás, entiendan de una vez Alice B-Rabit Me Pertenece. Finalizado.


**Desde que eran niños, sabía que Alice era de su propiedad, nadie podría apartarla de su lado, ni siquiera su hermano. No la dejaría escapar jamás, entiendan de una vez Alice B-Rabit Me Pertenece.**

 **Me pertenece.**

Vincent miro siniestramente a la joven debajo de su balcón, ella sonreía reluciente, más su sonrisa no era para él. Esa dulce mirada, no era dirigida solamente a él.

Un impulso incontrolable lo invadió.

La quería solamente para él.

Ninguna otra persona podía poseer a tan hermosa e inocente coneja.

Desde que Elliot había invitado a Oz, Gilbert y Alice, a la mansión Nigthray, no había podido dejar de mirarla.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para volverla a ver, y ahora la tenía a unos metros de distancia debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Nadie los alejaría de nuevo.

Con esos pensamientos sonrió cortando de un solo movimiento las orejas del peluche en sus manos.

-Coneja estúpida que crees que haces_ Pregunto Gilbert al verla correr por el extenso jardín.

La iba a comenzar a seguir, pero la mano de Oz lo detuvo, una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro del rubio.

-Déjala Gil_ Hablo calmadamente llevándose una taza de té a los labios- Hace mucho que no la veo tan feliz.

Leo y Elliot miraban la escena manteniéndose al margen del asunto.

Gilbert miro a la coneja estúpida caerse de lleno cerca de los rosales, ese vestido le quedaba algo largo, y sus reflejos tampoco eran muy buenos que digamos, suspiro con pesadez al verla levantarse y seguir corriendo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez Oz tenía razón y debía dejarla divertirse un poco, después de todo, antes de estar en el abismo era una simple niña. Se dejo caer en la silla al lado de su hermanito Elliot.

La joven caminaba asombrada por un laberinto, las paredes estaban hechas con rosales de color azul, las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor, sus ojos se enfocaron en una mariposa que había caído en un hilo de una araña, mientras luchaba, solo lograba enredarse aun más en aquella telaraña.

La joven mordió sus labios, no debía interferir en ese desafortunado encuentro predestinado.

Alice llego al final del laberinto, un mueble caoba se encontraba en medio del lugar, se encontraba acolchado con un color pastel. Sentado en un extremo del mueble se encontraba un rubio, su cara reposaba en una de sus manos, su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, la había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

A sus pies se encontraban dos peluches con forma de conejo, el blanco tenía un vestido azul claro, y estaba degollado, el relleno estaba esparcido, el otro conejo era de color marrón, tenía una cinta roja amarrada en un hermoso lazo, este tenía algunas cortaduras en las mejillas, manos y orejas, pero nada tan grave como su compañero.

Sus bicolores ojos se levantaron, su fría mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro.

Alice retrocedió unos pasos, esa mirada siempre la hacía sentir una presa.

Vincent sonrió aun más, de manera divertida, adoraba verla así, indefensa, temerosa, como un conejo atrapado. Lamio su labio inferior deleitándose con la hermosa visión que Alice le regalaba.

-Dulces sueños Alice_ Susurro mirando a Door Mouse detrás de la joven durmiéndola.

La caída de la chica se vio frenada por unos brazos que la tomaron por la cintura, despejo los rebeldes cabellos que caían en la frente de ella.

-Al fin regresas a manos de tu propietario mi pequeña Alice_ Acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

Él la tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, debía llevarla a su cuarto sin que sus hermanos la vieran.

Si alguien llegaba a interferir, se libraría de ellos con facilidad.

No la iba a entregar a nadie nunca más.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre_ La depósito en la cama atando sus manos y pies a la cama, amarro una mordaza en la boca de ella mientras la veía desde arriba.

Se acerco a ella inhalando el hermoso aroma a cerezo que desprendía de la chica, a pesar de que su apariencia era de una niña de doce años, era la mujer más hermosa que había encontrado.

Ni siquiera la esbelta figura de Ada podía compararse con Alice.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con recelo, camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión como si nada pasará, le tomaría unas horas para que ella despierte.

Las suficientes para alejar a sus hermanos y a los amigos de la casa. Sería pan comido para él.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Unos violetas ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces sin poder enfocar nada en concreto, tardo varios minutos en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación.

Sus ojos perdieron el color, al darse cuenta de su estado actual, sentía que con cada intento de liberarse, sus manos se lastimaban aun más con esas apretadas sogas.

Intentó recordar que había pasado antes de despertar.

Al cerrar los ojos, unos ojos bicolores aparecieron en su mente. Algo asustada abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

Si él era el responsable tenía que escapar antes de que la mate.

Odiaba al estúpido cabeza de algas, en ese momento que necesitaba transformarse no estaba cerca ni él ni su sirviente.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, la brillante luz la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba otra vez sumergida en la oscuridad.

Una silueta, notablemente masculina se acerco a ella, su sonrisa apenas y se hacía notar en tanta oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se acomodo sobre ella, recargando su peso en sus manos, que se encontraban a la altura del cuello de ella, sus piernas se posesionaron alrededor de la estrecha cadera de ella, teniendo la situación controlada.

Su frente se recargo en la de ella, y sus ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado, chocaron con los de ella.

El temor la inundo.

Si le quedaba alguna duda de que Vincent Nigthray era el responsable de su actual estado, el verlo sobre ella, de manera tan intima, solo le hacía confirmar sus sospechas.

Se retorció todo lo que las sogas y el cuerpo del chico la dejaron, quería escapar de ese lugar, no sabía las intensiones del hombre, pero ya podría imaginar unas tijeras perforar su cuello.

El odio que ese hombre le tenía era capaz de matarla.

Pero… No lo hizo.

Vincent deslizo sus ansiosos labios, por el cuello de Alice, hasta llegar a la oreja derecha de ella, mordiéndola con suavidad.

-Te vez tan hermosa_ Susurro con voz ronca cargada de deseo contenido, su aliento chocaba con la oreja de ella.

Con esa suave y casi imperceptible caricia la hizo estremecer.

De todas las cosas que podría hacerle ese rubio, esta sin duda era la que jamás imaginaba.

Vincent le quito la mordaza, dejándola olvidada en el piso.

Sin esperar que la chica comenzara a gritar, se apodero de sus labios, con deseo, mientras que los de ella permanecían inmóviles por la impresión, los de él no dejaban de moverse. Embriagándose con el delicioso sabor.

Su lengua recorrió ambos labios, deseando más de ese sabor tan adictivo. Con algo de rudeza mordió el labio inferior.

El quejido de ella quedo acallado por los carnosos, y audaces labios de su compañero. El sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Alice. La temperatura comenzaba a elevarse haciendo casi imposible llevar esas prendas.

Las manos de Vincent comenzaron a recorrer la pequeña figura debajo de él, acaricio ambos pechos de ella, para desplazarse a la espalda de ella, y bajar el cierre.

Soltó una mano de ella sosteniéndola con fuerza para liberarla de ese estorboso vestido, cuando termino su trabajo la volvió a amarrar, aun no quería ver a la fiera dentro de esa mujer. Repitió la acción con la otra mano.

Suaves besos fueron dejados en el cuello de ella, sus manos bajaban el vestido rosando con mucha frecuencia la piel desnuda de ella, descendió la línea de besos hasta los pechos de ella, no eran muy grandes, debido a la apariencia de Alice. Pero para él eran…

-Perfectos_ Con un leve susurro capturo el seno derecho entre su boca.

Su lengua se movía alrededor de este, mientras chupaba con ansiedad.

Alice tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y mordía su labio inferior, conteniendo el gemido que pronto emergerían de sus labios, su espalda se encontraba levemente arqueada, y sus piernas temblaban un poco.

¿Por deseo?

Negó mentalmente, no debía estar sintiendo algo así por alguien que debería odiar.

Una suave mordida la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Vincent estaba mordisqueando su pezón, cada vez más fuerte.

Una mezcla entre placer y dolor se apoderaban de su cuerpo, haciendo que los gemidos salieran de sus labios.

Vincent sonrió descendiendo sus manos por el vientre de ella junto al vestido, dibujo imaginariamente algunas figuras mientras recorría con delicadeza y lentitud el vientre, descendió hasta la ropa interior inferior de ella, acaricio sobre la prenda para luego continuar su recorrido llevándose con el ahora también la prenda.

Sus labios se separaron de seno de ella, bajando con cuidado, desato las piernas de la chica, y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

Aun pegada del copete, la chica respiraba con dificultan, su rostro estaba pintado de carmesí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?_ Pregunto tratando de parecer inmutable, pero no funciono.

Él ni siquiera respondió, solo comenzó a besar la pierna de ella mientras con su mano recorría la otra, despojándola de las prendas que le quedaban, finalizada su tarea se detuvo.

Maravillándose con la hermosa y frágil figura frente a él.

La arrincono contra la pared comenzando a besar su cuello, su lengua recorría la clavícula de ella, escuchaba cada uno de los quejidos de ella, haciendo que la deseara aun más.

Sus traviesos dedos, se deslizaron hasta la intimidad de ella; el dedo de él se introdujo con suavidad en el interior de ella, regalándole suaves caricias para que no le doliera.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, haciendo que una nueva sensación creciera en ellos. Poseyó nuevamente esos tersos labios con los suyos, embriagándose de deseo mientras hacía entrar y salir su dedo en la húmeda cavidad.

Los gemidos de parte de la castaña eran silenciados por los labios de su amante que deseaban cada vez más poseerla completamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alice comenzó a corresponder a los deseosos labios de su compañero, la pasión y el deseo comenzaron a poseer su cuerpo al sentir las satisfactorias caricias que Vincent le regalaba.

Aprovecho la distracción de la joven para que un segundo dedo se introdujera con cuidado en la cavidad de ella, estos comenzaron a entrar y salir de ella con mayor velocidad y fuerza.

Los puños de Alice se cerraron, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios, sus labios fueron nuevamente atrapados por los carnosos del joven.

No la dejaría alejarse de él tan rápido, con su mano libre capturo el seno de ella, comenzando a apretarlo, y a pellizcar la punta de este.

Las caderas de Alice comenzaron a moverse, buscando que el contacto entre esos dedos, y su intimidad durara más. El placer estaba haciéndola perecer entre esos brazos.

No le importo.

Solo deseaba sentir más esas caricias.

Aunque fueran su perdición, las disfrutaría y aceptaría el castigo que vendría después.

El hombre deslizo sus dedos del interior de su amada, sonrió divertido al verla fruncir el ceño, de esa manera tan altanera.

Él la tomo nuevamente de la cintura para besarla, deshizo las sogas de las manos de ella, ya no eran necesarias.

Las pequeñas manos se enredaron en el cuello de él, jugueteando con algunos mechones rubios.

Sus labios acariciaban los de él.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en un deseo casi efímero.

Pero no les importo cuanto durara.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por la ropa de él, segura de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo caer las prendas que antes llevaba su compañero en el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban esparcidas las suyas propias.

Vincent la hizo acostarse debajo de él, mientras se preparaba para penetrarla, las tersas y suaves manos del hombre separaron con delicadez las piernas de ella.

Alice modio sus propios labios, estaba levemente nerviosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Se deslizo con tranquilidad, y mucho cuidado adentro de ella mientras comenzaba a besarla, sus manos sostenían su peso para no lastimarla.

Un ligero ardor acompañado de satisfacción inundó el cuerpo de ella. Al sentir como el pedazo de carne comenzaba a moverse lentamente mientras descendía.

Un ligero quejido proveniente de los labios de su amante lo hizo detenerse, más no de salió de su interior, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con el cuello de ella lamiéndolo y chupándolo, esperando que la pequeña se acostumbrara.

El dolor era más intenso que antes, más sin embargo las suaves caricias del rubio la hacían dejar de pensar en eso, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del chico, llenándolos de caricias, dándole el permiso de continuar.

Vincent sonrió besando levemente los labios de la chica, robándole la inocencia de una rápida pero placentera estocada, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Alice, mientras un nuevo gemido escapaba de los labios de ambos.

La mano del rubio limpio el rostro de su amante, comenzando un nuevo vaivén entre su cuerpo y el de su amante.

Alice jadeaba mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda de Vincent, sus uñas se clavaban con deseo en la piel de él.

-Ah Alice_ Gimió besándola con fuerza.

La penetraciones habían comenzado a volverse más profundas y más rápidas, su cuerpo deseaba tener aun más a su joven amante. El inmenso placer inundaba el cuerpo de ambos.

El orgasmo inundo el cuerpo de ambos, dejándolos completamente agotados. La vagina de ella se contrajo, aceptando el fluido del hombre en su intimidad.

Vincent salió de Alice, esta se encontraba completamente agitada, sus ojos se estaban cerrando por el cansancio, el rubio la acostó sobre él, mientras ponía una manta en sus desnudos cuerpos.

Beso la frente de su mujer, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

-¿Vincent?_ Sus bellos orbes violetas se toparon con los bicolores de él, exigiendo una explicación, su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer rendido, pero antes quería saber que había pasado.

Vincent acaricio con una sonrisa el cabello de ella que ahora se encontraba esparcido en su pecho.

-Sólo estoy dejando en claro que eres mía_ Le robo un beso con suavidad- Me perteneces Alice, y yo te pertenezco a ti_ Ronroneo para luego mordisquear la oreja de ella- Te amo.

-Te amo_ Alice gimió sonrojada.

Sin poder seguir más tiempo despierta, cayó entre los pechos de su amante, el sonrió acariciando las mejillas de la castaña.

Suya… Completamente suya.

Ahora sabía lo que realmente sentía su castaña, iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Alice no huiría de nuevo de él, estaría a su lado por decisión propia.

Miro los labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a probarlos de nuevo, esa blanca y suave piel tan tersa quería perderse entre esas hermosas y deliciosas curvas que lo hacían recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Quería grabarse cada expresión en su memoria, quería despertar cada mañana a su lado, y lo iba a hacer, porque ella le pertenecía, y no la alejarían de su lado de ninguna manera.

Sin poder aguantar más cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras sus manos tomaban posesivamente la cadera de su amante, y la estrechaban contra su cuerpo.

 **Fin.**

 **Desde que vi el anime siempre sentí que podría haber algo más entre ellos, por eso quise dedicarles un fic a ellos, me costó mucho para no emparejarla con alguien más, borre varias partes de la historia para que solo fueran ellos dos como pareja, sin insinuaciones a otras parejas.**

 **Esté fic iba a ser subido ayer, pero a mi prima se le fue el internet, y tuve que posponerlo hasta hoy.**

 **Siento que me quedó muy suave el Lemon pero hace mucho no escribo uno. Recuerden un comentario me hace feliz. Su opinión es importante para mí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
